AmiChan's heart's egg
by yayaluva
Summary: Its Ami-Chan's first day of school at Seiyo Elementary, and with new schools come new surprises.
1. First Day

_**Hello everyone! This is my very very very first fanfiction, it's based around Ami because I thought that might be a good idea. I may have made a mistake and if you're a mega shugo chara fan like me, you'll notice it. :) Thankyou to those who review, I appreciate it sooooo much! Well, enjoy my story. DOKI!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, no matter how much I beg.**_

* * *

Ami hid behind Amu's high school uniform skirt, shuffling behind her, trying to stay in her shadow. There were so many children, running around laughing at Seiyo Elementary.

* * *

_Amu:_

_Ami was never like this, from my memories she had always been a chatty little girl, I hadn't seen much of this shy little student before in our childhood together._

* * *

Amu walked nonchalantly through the gates of the school, her bag thrown over her left shoulder, her hand keeping it up.

"Stop hiding Ami. You're embarrassing me." Amu hissed quietly at Ami. She was Hinamori-Amu, Seiyo Elementary School's "cool-n-spicy" student, so she had set the bar pretty high for Ami when she started at the school. Ami stayed buried behind her sister, clutching onto the back of her jacket.

"Amu-Chan!" The previous guardians of the elementary school were all waiting out by the gate.

"Hi!" Amu waved back at them. "Okay Ami, I'll see you out here after school okay?" Amu said kneeling down to achieve the same height as her younger sister.

"No!" Ami protested "Amu-Chan! I wanna go to big school wif you"

She looked down at the ground as Amu stood up, looking up at her with big wet eyes.

"Amu-Chan, if you leave me here" Amu was on all four on the ground until she lifted her head up. "I'll tell mama about the wittle people." Her eyes narrowed in determination.

All of the guardians had come into the school now.

"What's wrong?" Tadase asked politely.

"Ami's being stubborn." Amu and Ami had their backs to each other.

"Wow, they are almost exactly the same." Yaya laughed happily.

"Yaya!" The guardians embraced their old friend.

"Hey." Yaya gave a happy wave to her friends and bent down to Ami, slightly whispering so the other guardians could still hear.

"Hey Ami, let's go take you to class now. We don't need all these boring people." Yaya grinned to the guardians and held Ami's hand.

As she walked to the school hand in hand with Yaya, Ami turned around and stuck her tongue out to Amu. Yaya led her to the first grade butterfly class and stopped at the door, taking the bag of her back and bending to the same height as her.

"Now Ami, you wait at the gate at the end of the day for Amu-Chi, okay?" Yaya gave a large trusting grin and saluted Ami, to receive a salute back. She opened her eyes as Ami beamed up at her and walked into the room.

Ami walked into the colourful classroom that was the first grade butterfly class, hung her bag on a hook and sat at a desk. Students were everywhere, all dressed in the same Seiyo elementary uniform. Ami spotted some girls playing by a dolls house. She longed to join them, but tried to remain "cool-n-spicy", just like her big sis. She pulled out her book, and sat at the desk, attempting to look almost bored.

"Alright kids, welcome to the first grade butterfly class"

* * *

Recess

* * *

Ami sat at a bench during recess with her lunch box on her lap. She stared down at her very own Utau lunch box, and smiled to herself. Amu had bought it for her for Christmas last year. She saw the same group of girls from her class playing by the playground and a thought ran through her mind of talking to them. Ami shook it away, pulling out her food she ate in silence, until she longed for company, she was pulled to her feet, out of her control, and a voice appeared in her head.

"From a girl who can't talk to new friends, to a girl who can! Character change!" Ami felt a huge burst of power spread through her, like she had eaten a billion candy bars all at once. Her eyes became large happy, beams of light, and she stood up confidentially and ran up to where the girls were.

"Hello, my name is Ami, what's yours?" Ami stopped and looked at her feet, blushing deeply.

What was all that about? It was easier to make friends when you where in kindergarten, but this was different.

"Hehehe my name is Keira. Nice to meet you Ami" a girl with bouncy pony tails on either side of her head came forward shining brightly.

Another girl smiled, looking at the ground and then back up at Ami "Minu" she stated.

"And this is Utau" Minu gestured towards a girl standing a step behind Minu, looking at her shoes and fiddling with her black braid.

"Just like the singer!" Ami beamed. She was never shy when it came to Utau.

"Um" Ami looked down. "Nice to meet you." She bowed and ran off, confused at her sudden burst of energy.

"What was that?" she asked herself whilst running.

"It was me!" A shrill little voice yelled. Ami looked behind her, then left and right.

Who?

"It was me! It was me! It was me! It was me! It was me!" The voice playfully giggled. Ami was getting more confused and became a whole lot more confused when she woke up in the middle of nap time later that day. She was roused by a chirping bird, giving her arms and legs a stretch she felt something warm, round and hard. Ami dived under her sleeping bag and saw a purple luminous egg. She cupped the sides with her hands, gazing down at the strange egg.

Did she lay this thing?

What was it?

Ami cuddled the egg up to her chest and went back to sleep. As she woke up, she tucked the egg quickly into her back pack and walked outside the classroom, puzzled by the events of the day. Ami walked out of the gate of the elementary school, and turned left. As she was walking, it started to rain, and she pulled her backpack above her head and ran through the puddles, across crossings and through playgrounds. She took sanctuary in a nearby park, huffing and puffing as she fell to the trunk of a giant tree. Out of her bag she pulled out her egg, hiding it in her hands. She peered down at it, pondering what was inside the magnificently swirled purple shell. Ami looked up at the setting sun, the rain still coming down harshly. In a rush, Ami delicately placed her egg in her backpack and sprinted into the rain, running and jumping into puddles. Her hair, feet and the bottom of her skirt were soaking wet. She grinned happily as she ran around the seat of the circular fountain, the main attraction. People walked by curiously with umbrellas, until Ami heard a beautiful sound, the sound of a stringed instrument; the notes dancing delicately around the sky. Ami chased the music, playfully picking up her bag and running through a pathway, to find a boy wearing dark clothing, his dark blue hair stuck to the sides of his face from the heavy rain. He held his small polished violin in his right hand; the bow swinging from side to side. Ami beamed up at the tall cat-like boy, she ran right up in front of him and loudly voiced her opinion.

"Wow!" Ami glowed "that was so pwetty."

The boy stopped, shocked and also confused. He stepped off the elevated stage in the middle of the now deserted park.

"Now, where is your mother?" The handsome boy kneeled down to reach the height of Ami and gave a boyish smile.

"AMI-CHI!" Amu was standing in the rain frowning deeply at her little sister.

"Uh-oh, someone's in trouble." Ikuto smiled cheekily, laughing at the expression on Amu's face.

"Sista!" Ami ran up to Amu. "wisten to da pwetty music!" Ami beamed up at her unimpressed sister.

"Stop being a baby Ami, we need to go home. Do you know how worried I was? I was searching everywhere!" Amu was ready to start a fight with her younger sister, until a familiar sound reached her ears. Ikuto's violins harmony spread through the entire park, warming the heart of Amu and brightening up a now sad Ami.

"That sound" Amu shook her head once it was finished. "How?"

"Ami wants a go!" Ami ran up to Ikuto begging for the violin.

"No, Ami. That's...that's Ikuto's. Besides, we have to go." Amu started to walk away.

"It's cool Joker, she can have a go." Ikuto handed the delicate piece of wood to the first grader, and smiled as she pretended to play it; jumping onto the stage and some nearby seats.

"Be careful Ami, you can't break it." Amu followed Ami around placing her hand under the fragile instrument. Ikuto took the violin and placed it under Ami's chin, putting the bow in her right hand. Ami ran the bow carefully across the 4 thin strings. She smiled as the wood provided a beautiful delicate sound.

"Hmmm, she's not half bad" Ikuto looked at Amu, who was positively befuddled by her sister's incandescent talent. Ami started singing as she handed the violin back to Ikuto, hopping across puddles.

My heart full song,

My heart full song,

I'll sing for days,

And wish for it to reach you,

My heart full song!

Ikuto stopped, looking almost as befuddled as Amu did before.

"Was that Utau?" Ikuto asked a very pleased Ami.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "I wuv Utau." Ami spun around in a puddle, "she's so pwetty"

"Come on Ami," Amu had her hands behind her head leaning against a tree with her eyes closed; Ran, Miki and Su floating around her. "It's time to go home".

"What's that Joker?" Ikuto smiled playfully. "You used to love getting caught in the rain" Ikuto started to walk off, his violin strapped on his back.

"Yeah Joker!" Ami folded her arms. "What's he talking about the rain?" Ami looked at Ikuto, confused.

"Hey you get back here!" Amu yelled angrily.

Ikuto signed "uhhh, do I have to Joker? I'm a busy man." Ikuto kept walking silently. Amu and Ami began following him. Yoru appeared from Ikuto's school bag and gave a yawn.

"Ah, Ikuto, why is Amu and Ami here? Nya." Yoru flew over sleepily to Ikuto's right shoulder.

"Ahaha" Ami grinned as she gave the guardian character a squeezing hug. "It's a wittle fairy!" Ami ran in front of Amu and Ikuto, who were basically ignoring each other.

"Where do the fairies come from?" Ami asked now hugging the four little friends. Ikuto and Amu gave each other a stern and serious look.

"Didn't your big sister tell you?" Ikuto kneeled down to Ami. Amu sat down on a bench and pulled Ami up next to her. Ikuto sat next to Ami, letting out a sigh.

"Ami, the...uhhh...'fairies' are your 'would-be' self; someone you wish you could be." Ikuto looked over at Amu as he explained.

"If you prey or ask for yourself to be a braver, stronger, better person then your hearts egg is born. Inside the egg is a 'fairy' of your 'would-be' self."

Amu showed Ami her guardian characters eggs as she explained. "A guardian character can do special tricks and sometimes, very big transformations"

"Egg?" Ami was confused; did she have a fairy of her own? Was that the beautiful glowing egg kept in her bag?

"Yeah, an egg." Ikuto stood up and stretched. "Bye Joker. Bye Ami." As Ikuto disappeared Ami pulled out her bag and cuddled the egg, Amu was walking away until Ami yelled.

"Amu!" Ami stood in the rain, the small purple egg cupped in her hands. Amu turned around, her eyes wide as she ran over towards her little sister.

"Ami!" She kneeled down. "Your hearts egg was born!" Amu delicately held the purple egg and laughed. She gently handed it back to Ami and propped her up on her back

"Let's go home, just don't tell mama kay?"

"Mkay" Ami fiddled with her egg, and slipped it into her bag. She slowly dozed off on Amu's back as they walked home in the rain.

* * *

At home

* * *

"Ah Amu, Ami. Where have you been?" Amu and Ami's mother looked worried as she let her two children inside and pried Ami from her sister's tired back.

"Everywhere" Amu let out a sigh. It was already very dark outside and she had just arrived home.

Ami's mother gave a smile to the now awake child "Ami!" She bent down to her daughter,

"How was your first day of school?" She reached for the bag being gripped tightly in her daughter's hands, and was shocked when it was pulled away.

"No!" Ami turned to the side, keeping the bag from her curious mother. "Ami's bag!" Ami ran up to her bedroom and carefully unzipped her backpack; the purple egg sat nicely in her hand.

"My hearts egg?" Ami pondered the thought of a guardian character hatching from the delicate egg, and grinned in delight. "A wittle fairy" Ami looked out her window holding the egg closely.

"Ami?" Ami's mother opened the door to the first graders bedroom. Looking in, Ami tucked the egg quickly under her cover and smiled at her mother, afraid she'd been caught.

"Dinners ready" Ami's mother put her hand out to her. Ami grabbed it in delight, walking down hand in hand with her mother.

After dinner, Ami returned to her room, getting ready to take a bath, she leaned over her bed to grab her pyjamas, and noticed the space where the egg used to be.

"My hearts egg?" Ami ripped the covers off the bed frantically, throwing toys as her eyes began watering, looking through her bag and on shelves.

"AMU!" Ami screamed her big sister's name, begging for her help.

"Ami what is it?" Amu said peering through the door of her little sister's room.

"The egg, it's gone!" Ami screeched at her big sister, her large eyes watering.

"Where did you leave it?" Amu asked searching through her room.

"Wight there on the bed" Ami pointed to the now bare bed. "Now it's gone" Ami started to cry which made Amu cringe.

"Ami." She sat on the bed. "Stop crying." Amu pleaded to her sister, so her mother wouldn't come up.

"Be quite! Mama will come up!" Ami instantly stopped bawling, her eyes and cheeks wet from her emotions.

"My hearts egg..." Amu sat on the bed next to her big sister, sniffing.

"...could have hatched?" Amu suggested, shrugging. "Could be hiding somewhere, maybe sleeping." Amu looked over at a now grinning Ami.

"Yeah! It's hatched! My fairy hatched!" Ami skipped playfully around the room laughing.

"Ami." Amu and Ami's mother opened the door and looked at a very happy Ami

"Ami, time for a bath." She took a very pleased little girl away with her as Amu left for her room.

* * *

After the bath

* * *

Ami smiled to herself as she walked into her bedroom.

A hatched egg! How exciting!

Ami couldn't wait until she had a fairy just like Amu. She lay down on her bed in her pyjamas, a towel in her hand, and closed her eyes, until an odd sound startled her.

"Hey Ami, I'm hungry!" Amis eyes popped open, widening as she saw a small fairy person with brown hair in a side ponytail tied up by a big clip, dressed in a purple dress with blue flowers, a piano tie loosely around her neck. Ami let out a giant scream, a scream so loud it probably would have woken the whole neighbourhood.

* * *

_**Hey people, I'm back again! Thankyou for reading my story, if you liked it then review, if you didn't then don't review! Well. yeah, I don't know if you care but it's getting seriously hard to update since I don't really know where the stories going from here. To the person who reviewed, I LOVE YOU! Even though you probably can't see this now, its the thought that counts. And to everyone who at least read it thanks. I really want to write more stories but I'm not sure who from Shugo Chara to write about, or if I should write a rimaXnagihiko or Stoked, whatever, I'm rambling again. Please be patient and wait for me to update. So...yeah, bye!**_


	2. Meet Wiwic

_**Hello everyone! Or anyone, or whoever is reading this right now, I'm sorry I took forever even if you don't care I'm sorry! So...this is my second chapter, another character comes in, Ami get's a bit of a crush, wow, she really is like Amu. Thank you so very much for reading. Please review, private message if you want. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, seriously, i don't.**_

"Who?...what?...who?" Amis eyes were large and frightened. She was pushing herself away from the 'fairy' sitting casually on her bed side table.

"Ah Ami," the small person let out a sigh and smiled. "Let's not get bored with the details, how about some grub!" She flew up closer to the now spazzing out Ami and grinned.

"Who...who...who?" Ami was frightened beyond repair, reminding herself of her big sister.

"Fine then," she fiddled with her hair and closed her eyes. "My name is Lyric, and I'm your guardian character."

"WHAT!" Ami stood up and started to run circles around her room. "What's happening? What's happening? What's happening-"

"AMI!" Lyric gave a shout. "I thought you knew about guardian characters?" The brunette crossed her arms

"I've been watching you for a while now; you've grown up with guardian characters in your life." Lyric flew up to Ami who had calmed down.

"AHAH." Ami smiled up at Lyric. "My guardian character!" Ami squeezed Lyric into a crippling hug.

"That's the Ami I know!" Lyric laughed as Ami held her tight and ran into her big sister's room.

* * *

In Amu's room.

* * *

"Amu-Chan!" Ami burst open her sisters door, as Amu looked up in confusion. "Meet Wiwic!" Ami jumped onto her sister and laughed.

"Wiwic?" Amu asked.

"Lyric." Lyric corrected. "You must be Amu-Chan!" Lyric hugged Amu as a greeting.

"And you must be Ran, Miki, and Su." Lyric hugged each guardian character and laughed.

"Wow, she certainly is Ami-Chan's guardian character isn't she?" Miki laughed awkwardly.

"You got that right Miki." Amu laughed as Ami and Lyric played around her room, laughing.

"Ami." Amu interrupted her little sisters dancing "When did Lyric hatch?" Ami looked at Lyric in confusion.

"I don't know" Ami looked over excited at the story Lyric was about to tell.

"Well, I hatched while Ami-Chan was taking a bath, but I almost didn't hatch at all today." Lyric looked at her feet.

"Huh?" Amu and Ami looked at Lyric.

"Well, When Ami was at school today, she didn't believe that she could make friends so easily, she thought people wouldn't be interested, and that she would be embarrassed." Lyric looked at her feet and kicked the ground.

"Oh, seems like Amu and Ami have more in common than being stubborn." Ran laughed.

"Yeah, they both don't believe in themselves, and have a 'would-be' self." Su chirped in with Ran.

"But that's okay now, Ami believes! don't you Ami!" Lyric flew up into the air and smiled. Ami looked down, no longer smiling. "Ami?" Lyric looked over, worried.

"Uh-oh." Miki, Ran and Su stared at Ami who was now staring out the window and sighed.

"Is Ami having second thoughts?" Amu asked her guardian characters.

"Ami?" Lyric worriedly looked at her.

"I'm fine" Ami walked out of her sister's room.

Lyric watched Ami leave her big sisters room. This hadn't been the first time she'd seen this side of her.

* * *

In the past

* * *

"Ami-Chan" Amis mother was holding her daughters hand "It's time to go"

"No!" Ami begged "I don't wanna go to Kinda"

"But Ami, it's your first day" Ami's mother looked worried at the now crying toddler.

"It'll be okay" she picked up the toddler and took her to school.

Ami sat at a bench staring at her hands harshly, not moving; only blinking occasionally. Lyric watched from Ami's heart. 'I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't" Ami refused the thought of going and finding some new friends to play with. "I can't" she finally said aloud.

"Can't what?" a small girl around her age stood blankly in front of her.

"None of your business." Ami went into default-leave-me-alone mode, and looked away crossing her arms.

"Okay..." the once happy girl was now occupying sad puppy eyes.

"Who needs friends" Ami muttered under her breath as the girl ran to a group of people. "Who am I kidding? What did I do? She probably didn't want to hang out with me in the first place" Ami whispered convincing herself that she couldn't, tears forming in her eyes, I can't.

* * *

Now

* * *

"Ami hasn't always been sure of herself..." Lyric whispered "Not until you started getting your guardians Amu" Lyric gave Amu a sad smile "for that I am forever in your debt." Lyric bowed to Amu and her guardians as she started to leave the room.

"I didn't know that Ami had her own 'cool n spicy' exterior, just like you Amu" Su watched the upset guardian character float after Amu's little sister.

"Yeah" Amu confirmed.

"Ami-Chan?" Lyric peered through the door to find Ami on her carpet holding a doll of Utau. "Is that Utau Ami?" Lyric flew up and smiled at the doll. Ami's face was blank, and appeared tired. "Ami?" Lyric flew in front of her face. "C'mon let's sing!" Lyric twirled around. "You love to sing!" Lyric smiled "Like today, with the violin" Ami looked up at Lyric eyes wider than usual. "Character change!" Lyric flew into the air, Ami's eyes popped open wide and a giant flower clip popped into her hair.

"LET'S SING LYRIC!" the now ecstatic first grader suggested, and grabbed a microphone out of nowhere as Utau's songs blared from the young girl's mouth.

Don't stare at me, don't capture me,

I'm a butterfly that has lost her way,

Invisible wings that are clad in wishes and take off-

You're hiding them deep in your chest

Ami screamed into the mic as her mother, father and Amu stared blank at her door. Lyric danced around, singing along. Amis father took pictures, Amis mother was so pleased, and Amu smiled at her younger sisters guardian character, making Ami truly act as her would be self.

* * *

The next day

* * *

"Ami-Chan. " Ami's mother opened the door to her daughters room "it's morning" Ami let out a yawn and watched her mother come up to her bed and draw open the curtains. "You're breakfast is downstairs" she called behind her, walking down the steps.

Ami looked out the window, the weather had been miserable lately, and she had the feeling that today wasn't going to be a good day. Ami looked at her feet which were under the covers and sighed, since she started elementary school her mother's style for her was getting too old, so it had started to develop more of a replica of Amu. Ami quickly dressed into her Seiyo Elementary uniform and ran to the top of the stairs, bumping into Amu. Ami examined her sister, wearing her uniform almost identical to hers, except for Ami's signature ponytails, just like Hoshina-Utau. Ami and Amu walked down the stairs in total silence, both using a default-cool-and-spicy-outer-character that helped at times.

"Ah! Ami-Chan!" Ami's father cooed "You look so cute!" The girl's father took pictures of Ami from every direction; Ami started to roll her eyes but was stopped by a now familiar voice. "Ami-Chan! You love pictures! From a girl who's a little shy, to a girl who's confident, CHARACTER CHANGE!" The now signature flower clip appeared in her hair, as she posed for every shot, dragging Amu into them with her. "That's better."Lyric said from afar, watching Ami laugh "It's my job Ami, to help you be yourself" Amu and Ami waved goodbye to their parents and started to walk towards Seiyo Elementary, Lyric, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia played behind them.

"Amu-Chan" Ami held her sisters hand as she walked. "I don't wanna go to school again today" Ami looked at the ground.

"Ami stop it, you went yesterday and you're going again today" Ami pulled herself closer to her sister. Across the road two boys were playing soccer as they walked.

"Hiroki-Kun!" one boy laughed to the other. "You should join the soccer team." Hiroki laughed and missed the ball his friend had kicked him.

"Ami, I've gotta go. I'm gonna be late" Amu ran as Ami watched after her, giving a blank stare.

"Hey! Hey!" Hello?" The boy named Hiroki yelled and waved at Ami "Could you kick the over?" Ami studied the boy, a Seiyo Elementary uniform worn properly but a sense of individuality came from it, brown hair spiked everywhere looked wild and neat at the same time. But his eyes were the main attraction, large and free like Ami's, a deep brown shade spread over them. Ami's heart skipped a beat. "Hello?" Hiroki cocked his head to one side "are you okay" Ami picked up the ball, thinking about kicking it she looked at it and thought to herself "I can't kick it, I'll embarrass myself in front of him" Ami started to cross the road, her eyes locked squarely in the boy. "Wait! Look out!" Ami looked down the road as a car sped towards her "Watch out!" Hiroki pushed Ami out of the way of the moving vehicle and crashed down with her on the pavement. Ami's face remained motionless the whole time, until she opened her eyes. Hiroki lay on the pavement, Ami realized that she was lying on top of him, on-top-of-him, her hand came to her mouth, her eyes were shocked, the ball still resting in her hands. Ami got up and started running, leaving the ball with him "are you okay?" Hiroki yelled after her "I'm fine! I'm sorry!" Ami turned into the school gates and hid behind a wall, breathing heavily. "That boy was cute, don't cha think Ami?" Lyric smiled at her. "Lyric!" Ami grabbed her "No he wasn't" Ami turned her head away flicking a piece of hair away from her eyes. "I'm just grateful he saved my life" Ami slid down the wall to sit down "you could thank him, didn't he look familiar?" Lyric suggested. Ami thought for a second and realized that Tyakai-Hiroki-Kun was in her class. "Damn" Ami huffed, she couldn't avoid him now.

* * *

In Seiyo High School

* * *

Amu sat at her desk, she felt really out of it today. Thinking of Ami's hearts egg, and that day, so long ago, when Ami wanted to be just like her. It kept replaying in her mind. Even if Ami just said it to get Ice-cream, Ami had been serious, for a second there, hadn't she.

"Hinamori-San?" Tadase asked as the two were walking down the hall together.

"Huh?" Amu asked looking at Tadase after she snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Are you okay Amu-Chan?" Nagihiko walked up alongside them, overhearing their conversation.

"Yeah" Amu nodded, looking at her feet.

"Are you sure, you seem a bit out of it today?" Tadase persisted to hear the pink haired girl's problems.

"It's fine, I have...to go to the bathroom" Amu used the first bathroom door she saw as an excuse and barged through into a surprisingly empty bathroom. "Ah, that was a close one" Amu sunk to the floor and huffed. "I don't want to tell Tadase what's going on with Ami. He always offers to hear my problems. Doesn't he get sick of it?"

"Tadase can be pretty annoying, but what's wrong with telling your problems..." Amu looked up in small shock and knew the deadpan voice that came with the very petite blonde haired friend of hers, Rima. "Now spill it." Rima knelt down to Amu who was smiling at her friend's act of 'kindness' and exceeded to spill her guts to her best friend.

"Hmmmm" Rima thought for a good while staring at nothing in particular. "So Ami has a guardian character" Rima counted 1 on her hands.

"Check"

"And she's stubborn like you?"

"Well, I don't know about stubborn"

"And she's having second thoughts about being herself"

"Yeah, I guess" Amu puffed "BUT I AM NOT STUBBORN!" Amu crossed her arms.

"kehehehehehehe" KusuKusu giggled at Amu's stubbornness.

"Well then, Tell Hotori-Kun" Rima stood up.

"Rima that's the whole reason I told you!" Amu barked "I didn't want to tell Tadase"

"Well if you don't tell him I will, and how dare you speak to the former queens chair like that, I thought we were friends" Amu stared at Rima's large fawn-like eyes which were now bellowing giant crocodile tears.

"Rima! No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Amu sighed "Let's go find Tadase-Kun"

"Good, Ran character change" Rima ordered Amu's chara.

"Roger Rima-Tan"

"Character change!" Ran laughed.

"LET'S GO FIND TADASE!" Amu's clip transformed into a heart and she dragged a deadpan Rima along with her to find Tadase.

* * *

Meanwhile At Seiyo Academy Elementary

* * *

Ami walked into the first grade butterfly classroom, after she put her bag into her box she immediately looked for a place to hide until the home room teacher came in. Just as she had spotted a place to sit, a familiar voice screeched at her.

"Hey it's you, Are you okay?" Tyakai-Hiroki-Kun asked Ami who was now in shock.

"Tyakai-Kun!" Ami asked in shock as the cute boy sparkled at her, Ami swore she melted.

"Haha! Hi! I swore I saw you somewhere! Are you okay?" The boy was awfully peppy as he repeated his question.

"Huh? What? Huh?" Ami was positively befuddled, she could hardly think straight with him standing there let alone talking to her.

"This morning, I gotta tell you I wasn't sure if we were gonna make it" Hiroki smiled at Ami and then curiously picked up her hand.

"huh? What are you-" Ami looked at the boy who was staring at her scraped hand, breathing heavily.

"Did this happen this morning? does it hurt?" Hiroki delicately held Amu's hand in his examining it closely.

"Tyakai-Kun" Ami said in almost a whisper.

"Do you want to go to the nurse? It looks like it hurts" before Ami could respond Hiroki had grabbed her other hand and ran out of the room excusing themselves quickly with the home room teacher.

"Good to escape huh?" Hiroki grinned, putting his hands up behind his head as he walked. Ami blushed, looking away from his captivating eyes. "I can see you're chara y'know." Hiroki walked proudly as Ami stopped still.

"You can see my guardian character?" Ami almost whispered.

"Yahuh" Hiroki gave a large smile and winked at Ami who was close to being rendered catatonic.

"Meet Ike" Hiroki gestured towards a chara no bigger than Lyric wearing dark blue shorts and an orange top with hair the colour of Hiroki's , Ami was immediately reminded of her sisters friend Kukai and his guardian character.

"Ike?" Ami breathed "Ike" Ami stared at Hiroki's large eyes, his large hypnotizing eyes, she was lost in them now, forever a goner. What was she thinking she thought to herself, Amu would never let this happen. She had some dignity and Ami wanted to leave with some of hers too. So she turned around and walked away, leaving a very befuddled first grader.

"Hey Ami-Chan! Where are you going? The nurse's office is this way, AMI-CHAN!" Hiroki yelled. Ami flinched as he said her name. Stopping, it played over 'Ami-Chan?' Hiroki caught up to her and caught her shoulder "Ami-Chan?" Ami shrugged him off, starting to run away.

"Two can play at that game." Hiroki laughed enjoying the chase "Ike character transformation"

"Roger that"

"My heart: Unlock!" Hiroki sparkled as Ami watched then continued to run in shock. "Character Transformation: Sky Beam

"What?" Ami looked back confused as Hiroki caught up to her in a flash and flew on his back looking up at her.

"When a friend is in need your help them out." Ike's voice echoed through Hiroki.

"A friend?" Ami looked at the hand held out to her, blushing she felt a warm hand grab hers.

"Come on!" Hiroki scooped Ami up and flew out a window zooming across then gently placing her on a tall oak trees branch. Ami sighed with relief, and immediately grabbed onto a branch in shock of being up around 25m in the air.

"Hahaha." Hiroki puffed out of his character transformation "you're a little jittery."

"Get me down you idiot!" Ami held onto a branch her knees shaking in terror.

"Uh-oh, I'm so sorry!" Hiroki character changed and flew down.

"Oh my god you idiot, I could've died, you stupid jerk, I couldn't broken my back, you creep" Ami ranted sounding very much like her big sister.

"S-sorry" Hiroki blushed, looking at his feet.

"What's with the change of character?" Ami was still acting very defensive.

"This is my real character; I used to be really shy, well, still am really shy. That's why when Ike was born I character changed with him every day so I could actually talk to people instead of just staring at the floor." Hiroki looked at his feet, Ami thought to herself that she liked the other Hiroki better, he was more confident.

_**Wow, gripping, that was fun, I guess. Nawwww Ami is getting a crush. If Eru was there I'm sure she would have said something about like 10 out of 10 love bars!Amu hasn't changed a bit, but Ami is starting to replicate her, well not literally or anything. so yeah, god I say that a lot. So yeah. If you review, I love you, and as my mother always says, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Got it? Okay, love ya, bye!**_


	3. Kūkai has a younger brother!

_**Hello everybody! I want to thank those who reviewed and those who read, but especially those who reviewed. So this chapter is for Lalalola012 and for ShugoCharaFan1234 and also for Luckycandyfourleafclover and Heart-Shaped Quill. And also for someone who reviewed my other story, 'Ai the dragon' because she specifically asked me to update. So...yeah, please read and review if you want to! Love you all, bye! Here comes the:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I think the Peach-Pit people would have better things to do then write fanfiction about their own story. **_

_"This is my real character; I used to be really shy, well, still am really shy. That's why when Ike was born I character changed with him every day so I could actually talk to people instead of just staring at the floor." Hiroki looked at his feet. Ami thought to herself that she liked the other Hiroki better, he was more confident. _

Hiroki blushed as Ami stood up smiling, her hand held out to him.

"If a friend is in need, you help them out." Lyric smiled beside Ami.

"Ami-Chan!"

Amu's POV

"So with all that, Tadase, I think I need your help." Amu took a breath after explaining everything to Tadase, very quickly, I might add.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm" Tadase thought aloud, much like Rima. "Well, that's very simple Amu-Chan."

"Yes, I agree. Amu...you should have known from the start." Rima sipped quietly on a cup of cocoa.

"..." Amu let her mouth hang open. "Rima, why didn't you tell me from the start?" Amu barked and waved her arms around like crazy.

"Do not talk like that." Rima gave a very familiar death glare for about ten seconds, and then continued elegantly sipping away. "So, you didn't want to talk to the prince..." Rima smirked emphasizing on the PRINCE!

"Prince?"

"Uh-oh"

"Prince!"

"Oh...god!"

"Kneel before me commoners, I am no mere prince" Tadase took this opportunity to put his foot on Nagihiko's back, standing proudly, as Nagi was getting squished. ""

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase pointed to the pink haired girl.

"Yes!" Amu blushed; people where starting to look.

"You mustn't let Ami-Chan have dreams! She is a mere commoner!" Tadase yelled ""

"Um..." Amu blushed, looking at the still dead-panned Rima.

"Calm down Tadase." Rima threw a bucket to Nagihiko, so he could snap the 'prince' out of his character change.

"Huh?" Tadase lifted the bucket slightly from his head. "Why is there a bucket on my head?" Tadase blushed realizing he had character changed in front of Amu...again. He quickly went into foetal position rocking back and forth; his face still blushing.

"Hahahahahaha." Amu eventually burst out laughing, confusing everyone.

"Amu?" the group asked worried.

"Tadase!" Amu said between laughs. "You can always brighten up the day." She managed to get in before bursting into another fit if laughter; Nagi and Rima joining in, then eventually Tadase too.

After school

Ami rested against the gate of the school, Lyric flying playfully near her.

"Amu-Chan, where are you?" Ami whispered.

"Hey! Ami-Chan!" Her sister ran towards her smiling stupidly. Ami sweat dropped as people were looking and some even laughing. "Thank god you didn't walk off by yourself," Amu puffed for air, smiling at Ami. "Let's go."

Amu and Ami started walking, skipping, laughing, and talking.

"Ami! Look!" Amu pointed to a nearby market. "A taiyaki stand!" Amu pulled out some money as she turned to her sister "Want one?"

"Yes." Ami said, waiting at a nearby tree and admiring the leaves

"Ami-Chan?" Ami looked around, searching for the voice.

"Ah!" she let out a shriek as she turned around, Hiroki smiling blissfully behind her.

"Oh...Hiroki, what are you doing here?" Ami questioned the young boy.

"Just playing soccer with my buds...hey you should-"

"Hiroki?" the tall messy brown haired boy stood next to the pink haired girl.

"Huh?" Hiroki looked up "Hey Kūkai!"

"You know him?" Both Amu and Ami asked in unison, a little shocked.

"Yeah yeah, he's my bro." Kūkai gripped the first grader into a head lock.

"Bro?" Amu and Ami tilted their heads to the sides and exclaimed a little loudly.

"Kūkai I can't believe you never told me you had a little brother!" Amu judged.

"Well, he's only my half brother, but I never say that, he's like family." Kūkai stole his brother's soccer ball and flipped it around his feet in a fancy fashion.

"So...Kūkai is your big brother?" Ami crossed her arms. "That explains how much you look like him and your chara." Ami stated conclusively.

"Chara?" Kūkai looked at Hiroki "chara...as in guardian character?"

"Yeah you know his char-" Ami was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth. It was Hiroki's, she blushed, he was literally inches away from her face.

"Ami doesn't know what she's talking about Kūkai, don't listen to her, she's crazy!" Both Amu and Kūkai raised an eyebrow; Ami gave a muffle of noise underneath Hiroki's palm.

"Do you have a guardian character?" Kūkai leaned down to reach the same height as his little brother.

"Yes, yes he does" Ike came out of nowhere, introducing himself surprisingly.

"Ike, get away before I kill you!" Hiroki grabbed Ike, facing his back to everyone, whispering insults to the small 'would-be' self.

"Aw! It's like Daichi! Now that I think about it, you're like a mini Kūkai! Oh-my-god-that's-cute-I-could-die!" Amu peered over Hiroki's shoulder in awe over the boy and his chara.

"Hiroki, I can't believe you didn't tell me." Kūkai watched his younger brother's chara.

"Yo Daichi!" Ike high-fived, they really did look similar.

"Yo." Daichi returned.

"Huh? Ami is Hinamori-Amu your sister?" Hiroki asked.

"Yes." Ami nodded.

"Shrimp?" Kūkai called to his little brother. "Wrap it up, I'm glad I ran into ya. We gotta go." Kūkai did his signature put-arms-up-behind-his-head.

"Okay...um..." Hiroki shuffled his feet around.

"Better make this worth while...Hiroki, Character Change!" Ike forcefully character changed with Hiroki, his usual blue star appeared in his hair, indicating a character change.

"Ami-Chan! I would very much like it if you came over to my house for dinner!" Hiroki gave a thumbs up and grinned. Ami was speechless; staring at the pleasant boy and blushing.

"From a girl who can't express her feelings, to a girl who can! Character Change!" Lyric appeared out of nowhere, reciprocating Ike's forceful change.

"Hiroki I would very much love to come to your house for dinner. It would be a dream come true." Ami and Hiroki sparkled; grinning at each other, both with thumbs up.

"Um...uh...oh gosh." Ami and Hiroki puffed out of their character change, blushing and staring at the floor.

"Hiroki will see you at 6!" Ike spoke for his bearer.

"Until then!" Lyric waved.

"Been there." Amu patted little sister on the back "Ran has that kind of character change on me too."

"Now I have to go to dinner." Ami muttered under her breath.

"Mama, we're home!" Amu and Ami burst through the door. They were late, again.

"Um...mama?" Ami walked cautiously up to her mother and father sitting on the couch. "A...friend has invited me over for dinner..." Ami looked at her shoes.

"A friend from school?" Amis mother questioned.

"Yes..." Ami eyed her father.

"Who?" Amis mother asked.

"You wouldn't know him...them...you wouldn't know them!"

"HIM?" Amis father suddenly payed attention. "My baby Ami is having dinner with a boy!" Amis father wept "This cannot be!"

"Ami! A boy? That's so sweet, of course!" Ami's mother sent her to her room to get ready, fawning over her growing up daughter.

"Lyric, what should I wear?" Ami sat studying a pile of messy clothes.

"That one!" Lyric assembled an outfit. "Try it on."

"Okay." Ami dressed into her more old style outfit, wearing a pastel pink skirt and a baby blue jumper, her long white socks reaching just below her knees.

"Ami, it's so cute on you!" Lyric hummed at her bearer.

"But...Hiroki will take one look at me and laugh!" Ami pulled at her skirt.

"Ami, you really do want to wear this, I just know it, and so you're on your best behaviour. Character change!" Lyric flew up into the air happily as the flower popped into Ami's hair.

"Mama! I'm leaving now! Yay!" Ami slid down the stair banister, hugging her mother and father. "Tell Amu I said see ya!" She called behind her, dashing out of the house.

At Hiroki's

_Ding dong. _

Ami rang the doorbell of the Tyakai-Soma household, grinning pleasantly.

"Good afternoon, you must be Ami-Chan!" Hiroki's mother politely opened the door.

"Ami-Chan!" Ami could tell he was in his usual character change; he was wearing a white collared short-sleeved shirt, with deep green shorts, his white socks reaching halfway between his calves.

He leaped from his star case step and jumped onto Ami in an embrace.

"Hiroki?" Ami blushed from the hug. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Saying hello!" Hiroki helped Ami up, dragging her up and pulling her up the steps, towards a door with a green H on it and soccer posters scattered on it.

"Hiroki! Dinner is in 10 minutes!" Kūkai peered through the door. "We're playing soccer. Wanna join?"

"Yes!" Hiroki tugged on Ami, dragging her off to the small backyard.

"Hiroki!" One of his brothers summoned him "Kūkai challenges you!" He kicked a soccer ball in his direction and pointed to the high school student.

"I accept!" Hiroki pumped a fist into the air, smiling at his older brother evilly.

"Hiroki! You are so going down! Kūkai never loses, especially to a little first grader."

"One of us...isn't getting out of here clean..." Hiroki and Kūkai engaged in some back and forth banter, whilst Ami watched from the sidelines with his sweaty cheering Neanderthals of older brothers.

"Extreme shoot!" Hiroki powerfully kicked the ball, letting it fly straight towards Kūkai. He jumped and blocked it easily.

"You're not practicing. Getting lazy huh? Spending too much time with Ami?" Kūkai teased spinning the ball around his arms.

Ami quickly re-puffed into a character change, grabbing banners that came from nowhere in particular and began cheering for Hiroki.

"Hooray! Hooray! Hiroki-Kun!" Ami repeated; obviously building the boy's self esteem.

"Victory score!" without letting Kūkai even flinch, Hiroki blast the ball straight through the goal while all of his brothers sweat dropped at their younger brother's sudden mad skill.

One finally broke the silence.

"Kūkai lost to a first grader!" They laughed cheering it in sing-song tone, mocking the boy.

"No! I didn't! I let him win!" Kūkai protested.

"Right!" Hiroki sarcastically chimed in, earning himself five minutes of being put into a head lock, his hair being rustled.

"Boys, Ami; dinner time!" A very pleased Mrs. Tyakai opened the back door for everyone.

Ami's POV

"Thank-you for all your help Ami-Chan" Hiroki almost whispered to me. I felt a warmth spread down my arm...wait, what? I was less confused and more shocked when I noticed he was holding my hand in his. "You really are very helpful..."

"Hiroki" I was confused, he wasn't in a character change. His usual star was nowhere to be seen. But he wasn't stuttering, and was very calm. That's when I realized, Ike was helping Hiroki to find himself, just as much as Lyric was helping me to find myself. We were in the same boat, and I was glad of it!

_**Well that was fun! I hope you all enjoyed. In the words of Lola that was excruciatingly cray-cray! Thank god for holidays I can focus on my fan fiction...it's taken up my life! I wonder who's reading this?...is anyone reading this?...again...hello everybody in fanfic land! You've been reading Ami-Chan's hearts egg, because Yayaluva strikes again!**_


End file.
